Only for Waddles
by Freedom Rider 20
Summary: When Mabels best freind Waddlesis said to have only weight days before his time is up Dipper and Stan do their best to make Waddles last days his best ones no matter what the cost the following may be a little more intense then how the cartoon already is.
1. Mabel's News

One morning in Gravity Falls Oregon, we see Dipper Pines on the front porch of the Mystery shack reading his journal peacefully, before out came his sister Mabel carrying in her arms her beloved pet pig Waddles, walking past her brother.

"Hey Mabel where are you going?" Asks Dipper, Mabel says to him "I'm taking Waddles to the vet today for a checkup wish us luck" waving to her brother.

As Mabel leaves, she tells Dipper "make sure to let Grunkle stan I'll late for lunch alright?" Only for Dipper to respond "yeah yeah good luck Mabel."

* * *

Later that afternoon at the Mystery Shack ,we see Dipper and Stan having egg salad sandwiches for lunch, as rain poured outside while the two ate in silence.

Stan looking around the room afterwards, asks "hey kid where's Mabel?" Dipper simply replies nonchalantly "oh she's taking Waddles to the vet today, she wanted to let you know that she's gonna be late for lunch today."

"Its always something with that stupid pig of hers ,honastly what does Mabel even see in that thing?" Asks Stan annoyed out of his mind.

Dipper looking at the wall clock notices that his twin sister still hasn't returned, asking himself curiously "hey what the heck is taking her so long to get back anyhow?"

Afterwards, we see the front door slammed open by a soaking wet Mabel ,with a frightened look on her face holding her beloved Pig in her arms ,walking to the couch in the living room before she plants her body on it.

When the two saw her, Stan begins to scold her saying "hey Mabel, what where you raised in a barn? Close the door behind you next time you come in will ya?" Although Mabel does not respond.

After closing the door, Stan then notices the trail of water she left behind and rants "and you didn't even wipe your feet ,someone's going to have to clean that up and it sure as heck won't be me!" Says Stan ,before he finally notices to look on Mabels face.

"Uh hey Mabel, what happened what did the vet say?" Asks Dipper concernedly, only for Mabel to suddenly break down loudly crying abruptly ,while holding Waddles in her arms.

Dipper tried to calm her down afterwards ,saying "whoa whoa Mabel calm down, whats wrong? Did I say something wrong, whats wrong?"

All Mabel did next was calm down from her crying ,as she proceeds to look back at her family "oh Dipper ,Grunkle Stan it-it was awful just awful" she sobs.

"Whats wrong Mabel, what is it?" Asks Dipper as Mabel in a cracked voice, answers " t-t-today at the -at the vet ,t-they said that h-he won't last, and-and thats because Waddles only has...EIGHT DAYS TO LIVE!" Crying even more loudly then ever ,after telling her family this.

Grunkle Stan annoyed by what Mabel had said, begins to rant saying "seriously kid ,all this drama is for some stupid pig thats gonna die?" To which makes Mabel cry more.

Dipper not wanting to see his pig loving sister cry anymore ,he places a hand on her back and makes an attempt to calm her down.

"Look kid if the pig means that much to you, why don't we get you another one after the pig croaks ,what do you say?" Asks Stan.

Unfortunately Mabel doesn't take too kindly to the idea as she sobs "b-but I don't want another pig, I WANT WADDLES!"

As Mabel continued to cry ,Dipper tries to think of a way to cheer her up.

Then as if struck by lightning, something hit him before turning back to his sister asking "hey Mabel ,you said that Waddles only has eight days to live right?"

While sobbing onto Waddles ,the only answer she gave was "uh huh." All while her eyes and nose continue to run much to his disgust, before Dipper suggests to her "well you know you don't have to spend that time crying about it" causing Mabel to wipe away the tears from her eyes ,asking "I don't?"

Dipper then explains to her "of course ,instead of crying about it we can try giving Waddles here the best eight days of his life, you know make it worth his while, and I'm going to be the guy to make it happen."

"Would you Dipper?" Mabel asks curiously, in which Dipper with an assuring nod replies " I promise" Mabel then hugs him, continually thanking him.

Stan as he attempts to leave saying "well looks like you two have allot of work to do ,so I'll just leave you to it." Only for Dipper to stop him, saying "hold it Grrunkle Stan! You're gonna need to help out too!"

"WHAT!" Stan asks in complete shock, as Dipper explains "Waddles means allot to Mabel, and in order to make her eight days with Waddles the best ones, I think its fair that they're best remembered with the family the little guy had come to love."

Mabel letting go of her twin from the hug, then says "Awe thanks Dipper." Dipper, as he escorts his sister into the kitchen ,simply comments "Mabel starting tomorrow, the following days will be spent only for Waddles.


	2. Day 1: Painting the Shack

Early the next morning, we find the twins seated at the kitchen table as is Waddles who was given a special seat, which is actually a hair chair with a pillow placed on the seat.

"You comfy on that chair Waddles?" Asks Mabel to her beloved pet, in which he replies with squeals ,Mabel joyfully replies "glad to hear it buddy!"

"Hey Grunkle Stan, whats for breakfast!?" Dipper calls out to his Grunkle in the kitchen, who responded saying "keep your pants on will ya? I'm coming!"

Walking in we see Stan wearing an apron, with trays of bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast in each tray approaching the three ,before serving their breakfast on the table.

However after setting everybody's plate onto the table, Mabel couldn't help but gasp in horror at what she saw on Waddles breakfast, and say "oh now Grunkle Stan this is terrible!"

Jokingly Stan asks "what, is the pig on a diet?" Only for Mabel to then point at the sausage on Waddles plate, and say" there's sausage on Waddles plate Grunkle Stan, Waddle's can't have sausage it gives him bad gas" in which Stan simply asks " oh and eating my loafer's don't?"

Mabel in worry asks "Oh Grunkle Stan, what do we do?" In which Stan now annoyed, makes an attempt to tell Mabel off saying "whoa whoa kid what do you mean WE? Why doesn't the pig go eat his breakfast in traffic instead!"

Dipper out of concern says "oh Grunkle Stan ,try not to yell at Waddles, you know we're trying to make his last days his best" in which Stan replies "right ...What I meant was why don't I get him a better dish, one that has no sausage whatsoever" taking back the tray.

Coming back out Stan brings in an all sausage free breakfast, saying "here you go pig ,one breakfast plate with no sausage" however ,just as Waddles is about to dig in ,Mabel stops him in his tracks, making Stan ask her"what is it kid the pig don't like bacon either?"

Mabel afterwards corrects him saying "actually, he was hoping for some space he doesn't like being bothered while he eats."

"Fine" groans Stan, before leaving Dipper and Mabel to eat breakfast. As he does, Mabel asked "so bro bro ,what do you got planned for Waddles today?"

"I thought you'd never ask" says Dipper ,taking out a large tub of glitter ,a basket of fake flowers, and streamers much to Mabel's delight, as Dipper adds in "I was thinking today we would redecorate the entire shack together ,give it a little Mabel flare you know ,I'm sure Waddles would want you to have your day first."

Hesitating at first ,it didn't take long for Mabel to accept Dipper's offer in starting off today with a little fun with Waddles: Mabel style.

* * *

When they finished ,both Pine twins now dressed in smocks and berets went outside the Shack ,with all the supplies that suited Mabel's creative decorating palette.

Dipper picking up a paintbrush ,asks his beloved sister "so Mabel ,you and Waddles ready to give the Shack a makeover?" In which the goofy child replies "you know it Dipper" holding up her brush ,as if it were a chalice or a glass of wine ,before turning to her pig asking "what about you Waddles?"

Looking at Waddles, he is also wearing a smock and beret ,as well as holding a paintbrush with his mouth staring up at his best friend.

Dipper despite the pig simply staring back at him blankly ,simply replies "I'll take that as a yes ,alright let's get started" thus the pine twins and Waddles start to paint the entire Mystery shack in pastel colors ,even having a little fun with the paint once or twice.

Once the entire shack was painted in blue ,pink, and aquamarine they began to use Mabel style decorations from glitter ,to ribbons, to flowers, balloons and even Christmas decorations ,anything to give the Mystery Shack a very fascinating Mabel like flare.

Before long, it soon became midday as we see both Dipper and Mabel completely smudged with paint ,look on at the work they have done to the shack in admiration.

As it appears before them ,the shack itself now had bright blue walls, with a roof all painted lavender ,the Mystery Shack sign having crudely painted cat faces within each letter , the doors painted white and covering the shack where stickers all sloppily placed on the front door ,ribbons and streamers decorated around the roof ,and the entire shack completely covered in glitter ,as well as the other decorations mentioned thrown on to the Shack.

"Well I gotta admit Mabel" Dipper comments "it is definitely something that would be suited to you, heck it would look like something you would live in" in which Mabel giggles, before turning to Waddles and saying "What do you think Waddles?"

Here we see Waddles still staring blankly at nothing ,but this time covered with paint and glitter as Mabel begins to well up with tears, and say "I think it looks great too buddy."

Not long afterwards ,the kids notice Stan who had spent the day at the movie theater drive in to notice his beloved moneymaking place ,as he looks on with fright and says "HOLY CAT WHAT DID YOU KIDS DO TO MY SHACK!?"

"Oh hey Grunkle Stan ,do you like it" asks Mabel, in which Stan seeing what his shack starts to slowly turn his attention towards the two beings responsible for the Shacks new look, and glare at the two making them nervously chuckle.

* * *

That night we see Dipper and Mabel both finish getting ready for bed.

Once the pair climb out into bed ,Dipper sees Mabel place Waddles beside her bed with a look of worry in her eyes for her beloved pig.

"Mabel" Dipper blurts out unexpectedly, getting Mabel's attention.

Looking away from her ashamed ,he begins to say "sorry about today not going great, especially after Grunkle Stan saw it...And made us take it all down...And exploded in our faces ,it wasn't how I was expecting a day for Waddles to start out."

Mabel after hearing this however ,slowly begins smile and say "hey Dipper ,don't beat yourself up because of today, I man you wanted today to start off great for Waddles, I mean it wasn't your fault that Grunkle Stan didn't like it ,and that's putting it mildly ."

"I guess" answers Dipper ,in which Mabel starts to tuck herself in, she adds in "I'm sure tomorrow will better, Waddles still has seven days to...to" before she begins to slowly crack.

Only for Dipper to stop her from crying, stating "hey hey Mabel don't forget ,your not alone I feel the same way for Waddles too Grunkle Stan too even if he doesn't show it, that's why we're doing all this, we want his last days with us to be the best.

This gets Mabel to so crying for now ,before she looks back at Dipper who says "I promise you today was only the beginning ,tomorrow it will be better." Mabel now interested asks "really Dipper?"

"I promise" Dipper repeats "now ,hows about we get some sleep ,we'll need that energy for tomorrow" in which the Pine twins do just that, but not before wishing each other a good night .

Looking at Dipper on the other hand ,while Mabel was fast asleep ,he doesn't seem to be doing much sleeping. As he lays in bed, Dipper tries to think of a way to spend tomorrow with his sister and her pig. It wasn't long before he suddenly starts to think of something after abut a few minutes, as he then starts to set up his alarm to an earlier time, as he planned to make the next day something neither Mable nor Waddles would forget.

 **And here we are chapter two forgive me if this took long I have just been busy with lots of things lately and I apologize but I do hope you enjoy the story so far if so please review hopefully the next chapter will be up real soon**


End file.
